hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Akatsuki Ousawa/@comment-76.118.73.168-20120714051940/@comment-11571396-20140320213216
Uh, "Stuco Prez"? What's that suppose to mean? Stu'dent '''Co'uncil 'Pres'ident, you don't read many mangas, do you? Anyway, for one second, I forgot Kyouma's name. '''Anyway, but Akatsuki IS invincible No he is not, if he were his revenge would have been carried out already. which is why he never lost against villains, like that giant Cockatrice, the terrorists, and that evil so-called "hero" Phil Barnett. So your proof that he is invicible is...because he defeats ennemies weaker than him? What kind of toodler's logic is that? Being stronger than some =/= invicible, try again. Or rather, let me try: 1. If Myuu hadn't removed the poison out of him, Akatsuki would have died here and then, so it invalidates your ridiculous hurr durr no weakness! and hurr durr invicible! claims, because if he didn't have any weaknesses or were invicible, how come the poison was able to affect him? Had Myuu not been there, Phil would have finished him. Since it seems you don't know much about what you are talking about if you keep using the anime, let's bring the light novel in as well. 2. In the LNs, actually, with the fight with Zahark, it was actually weakened because it fused with Phil. Akatsuki said that Phil/Zahark was less than half as strong as the original. 3. I don't want to spoil anything, but later on Akatsuki fights against someone who has been resurrected, a zombie. As a zombie, the ki is slightly different than normal humans and contains "death" in it, which adversely affects Akatsuki whenever he makes contacts with it as that is essentially bringing "death" upon himself. What's that? That's right, another ''weakness. 4. Again, don't want to spoil, but Akatsuki has a rematch against someone we know, and that person beat him down. Akatsuki needed the awakening of a new ability and Myuu helping him to win. So no, ''not invicible. 5. Talking about Akatsuki's powerup, he gains Absolute Barrier, which he actually gains from defeating Zahark. However, this Absolute Barrier cannot defend against conceptual abilities (magic superior to elemental and physics magic manipulates laws of physics, unique hax type ability to each person). Another weakness. 6. His father and the currently terrorist leader Cecil can just use their thoughts alone to cause weaker people to submit to their wills in a mind-control like state (eg his father can just think "fall down" and a bunch of A-Class babel students would just fall), which Akatsuki can't do yet. That makes even more people stronger than him. 7. Finally, in volume 8: A battle simulator was made due to strong request from the students and Akatsuki is asked to test it. When Akatsuki was playing with the simulator (he got bored when he found that the hardest enemy he can fight was only Zahark) he accidentally entered the debug mode and "unlocked" Gouki, his father, a younger representation of him when he was Akatsuki's age. It took all of Akatsuki's power to win against his younger father, making him realize that his father is much, much stronger now. I never said that I "disqualified" myself You don't say, genius. It was my conclusion, but thanks anyway Captain Obvious. in fact, I always win in those pointless arguments against those who likes that wussy Issei Can your ego be far more up your own ass? You must be quite arrogant to proclaim victory everytime ''you argue. '''and since you like Issei a lot more' Well I was right, your head is up your own ass. To paraphrase Samuel Jackson, English, motherfucker, do you read it? I explicitely said: I don't even like him, but apparently in your world, everyone not agreeing with your fanwank of Akatsuki is an Issei Fan. Thanks for proving once again that your reasoning is of no actual intellectual value. then it's your loss as well, KingWizard. Dear God, you're like a parrot trying to play chess: throw the pieces around, shit on the board, and still claim victory. For your information, no, it really is not my loss. Try again. P.S.: Your problem, it seems, is that you cannot distinguish properly between what makes a character BADASS, and what makes a character a MARY SUE. A Main Character can ''lose, and ''still be a Badass. A Main Character never ''losing, and being ''invicible ''is detrimental to the enjoyment of the story, and makes it hard to relate to him. Of everyone here, ''you are the one degrading Akatsuki's character by making him some sort of invicible god.